When Worlds Collide (Re-Uploaded, PROPERLY)
by Thea K
Summary: PG just in case. ^^ And I stink with summaries.What happens when 3 girls from our world are transported into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!?Read and find out!Reviews pleeeeeeease!
1. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Blah blah blah. anyway, on to the FANFICTION! THAT IS WHY IT IS CALLED FANFICTION.NET! MOOOOOOOO!  
  
A/N: When Worlds Collide or simply WWC is mah first yu-gi-oh! fan fiction, not just on this site but EVER. Please don't flame me. May contain Kaiba torture. I'm not sure yet. I dunno, I just think it's funny, even though it's more of an adventure. Please R+R! *INCOMPLETE! This is gonna get waaaaaaaaaaaay longer! (*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The heat was on at Golden Gate Middle School. The sixth-graders had arranged a yu-gi-oh! card battle tournament, and it was down to the last duelists : one of them would become the school champion. Thea drew her first hand of cards and smirked. She layed her first monster face down. "Beat that, Shelby." She said to the other duelist. Shelby laughed under her breath. She says that as if I don't know what she's planning. She thought. Drawing her own first hand she laughed. "No, Thea, " she said, "You beat that!"  
  
Jessy, Thea and Shelby's friend, had been refereeing the tournament. She wasn't looking at the tournament because she was too busy, alphabetizing another duelist's deck of cards. "Jessy." Thea began, irritated. "Oh, ummm, sorry. I cannot respond to your questions now. I'm alphabetizing another duelist's deck and - oh I see. " she said looking at the duel mats. They all got sweatdrops. "One.two.three.FLIP!" Jessy said.  
  
Shelby's monster was - of course - the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Just what I thought. Thought Thea. She flipped over her monster - the Dark Magician. "The duelist who's first monster has lower attack power goes first. " said Jessy , " Let the match begin! And let me finish placing all 75 cards in this punk's deck in alphabetical order! Good luck! " with that she turned away.  
  
Thea smirked. She picked up her first card, a 'Book of Secret Arts' magic card. Thea knew that Shelby would get her Blue Eyes at the top, because Shelby cheated. Thea smirked "I'll equip the Dark Magician with this card, raising his attack to 2800 and defence to 2400. " she said, " But wait - I am not done. I'll equip one more magic card to my Dark Magician - " "Hurry up all ready, you know I'll whip your * honk! * " Jessy sweatdropped. "I didn't have anything to make a 'beep' when people swore. I had to use my little sister's bike horn. " Thea and Shelby looked at eachother. "Anyway, I'll equip The Sword of Dark Destruction to my magician. His attack power his now 3200, higher then your Blue Eyes', and his defence is at 2600." She smirked as Shelby's pupils shrank. How could my cheating fail me now? She thought, as Thea called out. "I attack Blue Eyes White Dragon with the Dark Magician!"  
  
But, to everyone's surprise, there was a great flash of light, as if the monster had been defeated on the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV show. Thea, Shelby and Jessy were gone.  
  
(The End Of Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 Comin' soon!)  
  
A/N: So what do ya think of it so far? Chapter 2 will be up real soon I promise! Just PLEASE review! 


	2. Hiya,Kaiba!

A/N: So the first chapter left ya hanging, eh? Well..fear no more! This chapter will be longer, more exiting and BETTER. Will defenantly contain Kaiba torture(minor.but it'll get worse.)  
  
On To --  
  
Kaiba: I'm scared..  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Kaiba: KAIBA TORTURE!  
  
Me: Don't worry, it's minor.for now.  
  
ON TO THE -  
  
Kaiba:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Thea's eyes finally fluttered open, a short, black-yellow-and-pink haired boy stared down at her. "Y-y-yugi Mo-moto?" she stuttered. "Yep, that's me. " said the boy, "You must be new around here." He smiled. "This is Domino High. Where're you from?" Thea stood up and dusted herself off. "Really far away." she said . Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, there's two other new students." Thea's hazel eyes light up. "Where?" she said. "Over there." Yugi responded, pointing to none other then.Shelby and Jessy!  
  
"Thanks Yugi!" She exclaimed as she dashed over to them. "Thea!" called Shelby with a smile. Then they both turned to Jessy. "You've been watching the show more then once a month now, right?" asked Shelby. "Yes, once a week now." Said Jessy proudly. "Good." Said Thea, "Then you'll know how to get around in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!." Jessy beamed. "Yup." She said, "I've even memorized all the names of all the characters!" Shelby and Thea smirked. "Prove it. " said Shelby.  
  
"Fine, I will. " Jessy boasted as she sauntered over to two boys fighting. One was tall, had dark brown hair and wore a blue trench coat. Seto Kaiba. The other had blonde hair and spoke in an accent. Joey Wheeler. Jessy smirked stepping over. She looked at them. "Break it up!" the small girl yelled. When they paid no attention, anger veins appeared on Jessy's forehead. "I SAID BREAK IT UP!" she screamed. Joey and Kaiba looked at her with sweatdrops on their foreheads. "Ehn, what is it kid?" asked Joey. Jessy put on her sweetest looked. "I just wanted to say hi, Kaiba. " she smiled, turning to the REAL Kaiba as anger veins came to Joey's forehead. "And same to you, Joey." She said to Kaiba. She looked back at her friends smugly, but didn't notice the huge anger veins on Kaiba or Joey's foreheads.  
  
(Later On.)  
  
As soon as Jessy got out of the school nurse's office, she stumbled into the class, taking a seat next to Thea. Shelby was on Thea's other side, and on Jessy's other side sat a cheery Yugi Moto. "Hey Yugioh." She said. "It's Yugi." Yugi answered with a sweatdrop, looking at the injured girl. Jessy got a pouting look on her face and grumbled something.  
  
On Shelby's other side sat Kaiba, eagerly shuffling his duel monsters deck as he awaited the entra of their teacher. "You have duel monsters cards?" he said to Shelby. "Yeah." she answered, raising an eyebrow. "Then meet me after school by the doors." Kaiba said. Shelby nodded, but fell silent as the teacher entered the room. 


End file.
